Love is All about Taking Chances
by AshTheMash
Summary: Buffy and Faith respond to a call about a demon possession in Chance Harbor, and what they find is both interesting and amusing. Fuffy and Chamberlake
1. Chapter 1

A.N. - I haven't written in forever, so bare with me. Also, this is my first crossover. Oh, and it's really late, so there are probably some mistakes. Other than those details, I hope you enjoy it! :)

**XX**

**Love is All about Taking Chances**

Buffy and Faith get a call about a demon possession in Chance Harbor and immediately take the case. What surprises them both, though, is the fact that by the time they get there the woman possessed is dead and there's a group of teens who appear to have been in the middle of it all. After watching all the commotion and letting everyone calm down a bit, they walk over to the group.

"Hey," Faith calls to the witches, "What was that back there?"

Seeing the scared looks on their faces, Buffy gives Faith a glare and says, "Sorry about her. What she meant to say was, 'Are you all okay?'" The group is confused but nodded nonetheless.

Diana, always being the one in charge, asks, "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Faith steals a quick glance at Buffy before looking back at Diana.

"I'm Faith. She's Buffy. We're from Sunnydale, California, and we're vampire slayers." Nobody says a word after Faith's introduction. Buffy has an I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep look going on, and the witches just look even more confused than before. Before it became any more awkward, Cassie went to take a step forward. Faye, not sure why, grabs Cassie's arms and whispers, "What do you think you're doing?" Cassie looks back at her and shrugs, but her eyes tell Faye to watch her back just in case.

While Faye and Cassie are having their moment, Faith looks over at Buffy with a smirk on her face and motions over to the two. Buffy knows exactly what Faith is referring to and gives her a knowing smile while nudging her with her elbow.

Having released herself from Faye's grasp, Cassie speaks up, "So, you two are vampire slayers?" The duo nods. "Well, I guess there's no need to be surprised, really. I mean, we were just attacked by a woman who was possessed by a demon." Just then, Cassie's face contorts into one of confusion. "Wait, if you're _vampire_ slayers, then what are you doing here?"

Buffy sighs, "We're called vampire slayers, but there are a wide range of creatures that we slay. And not too long ago, we got a call about a demon possession in this area, so we came to check it out."

"Well, we obviously didn't need your help," Faye piped up. Faith looks at Faye. She doesn't scrutinize her, just studies her. She looks into her eyes and can tell that Faye is hiding something. It's like she has a myriad of feelings, but doesn't know how to express them or if she even can. She sees these feelings as a weakness, so she hides behind a mask of someone who is tough and resilient, but really, she's breaking on the inside. Faye reminds Faith of herself back in the day, and it makes her sad.

Then, as if broken from a trance, Faith hears Cassie whisper Faye's name with a pleading tone. For a second, Faye's face falls, but quickly changes to one of frustration. If Faith hadn't have been watching her the entire time, she would've missed it. Without saying a word, Faye turns around and walks in the direction of Cassie's house.

"Faye!" Faith and Buffy have a quick, silent conversation before Buffy grabs onto Cassie's shoulders and motions for the other incredibly confused witches to follow her. Diana stays a little bit behind, wondering whether she should go to Faye or not, but Faith walks up next to her and says, "I'll talk to her. You go with the others." Diana smiles her thanks and leaves to catch up with her circle.

Faith finds Faye sitting on the porch of Cassie's house and plops down next to her with a sigh. When she doesn't even budge, Faith sighs again, but louder this time.

"What do you want?" Faye asks with annoyance practically pouring out of her mouth. Faith chuckles at that. She sees so much of herself in this girl it's almost like looking into a mirror.

"I just want to talk," Faith tries. That seemed to garner a reaction because Faye actually looked up at her.

"Talk about what exactly?" Faith looks at her incredulously as if asking her if she really doesn't remember what happened just a few moments ago, but it only makes Faye's face scrunch up in confusion and more annoyance. "Are you going to keep looking at me like that, or are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Cassie." Faye starts a little.

"What about her?" Faye looks down and begins picking at her jacket. Faith wasn't really sure what she had had in mind when she said the other girl's name, but seeing the reaction she got, she goes with it.

"It's okay. I know what you're going through." Just then, Faye jumps up with a sigh of exasperation.

"Do you? Do you really know what it's like to have just met someone and be completely enamored with them?" She's pacing back and forth on the porch, now. "Do you know what it's like to have a speech planned out and rehearse it for hours, but then forgetting everything you were going to say once you see the person it's for?" Faye slows her pacing, but doesn't stop completely. And by the sound of her voice, Faith knows she wants to cry, but is fighting it as best she can. "Do you know what it's like to…to…" Faye stops and slumps against the door of the house. "…to be in love with someone you're not suppose to fall in love with?" Faith stands up from her spot on the steps, sits next to Faye again, and hugs her.

"I do." Not letting go of Faye, Faith begins her story. "A few years ago, I met this girl. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. At first, I didn't really like her, or at least, that's how I thought I was supposed to feel…"

Listening intently to every word Faith said, Faye begins to relax. When Faith finishes, Faye realizes she never got a name and says as much. Faith laughed a little at that.

"You know, Buffy, the girl I came here with?" Faye nods, and with a smile Faith says, "She's the girl."

"Really?" Faye can hardly believe it. If that could happen to Faith, then maybe she has a chance with Cassie.

"Yep. So, what are you still doing here with me?" Looking up and seeing Buffy and Cassie not to far away, Faith gives Faye a reassuring smile. "There's your girl. Now, what are you going to do?"

Faye puts on her best smirk. "I'm a Chamberlain. I'm going to woo her." Faith lets out a bark of laughter before joining up with Buffy. Linking their hands together, they take one last look at the two girls who remind them so much of themselves before heading back home.

**XX**

A.N. - I might continue this, but for now it's going to stay a one-shot. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N – Well, it has certainly been a while. Honestly, this story was only supposed to be a one-shot. However, many of you have requested I continue, and I thought it only fair that I do just that. I wrote this rather quickly, but it's really just a little something to hold you over until I have the time to write the rest. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading and reviewing!

**XX**

After watching Buffy and Faith head out, Cassie walks up to Faith, who is still on her porch. At first, they just stand there not really looking at each other. Curiosity plus some frustration at the silence, Cassie breaks the silence and asks, "So... what did you and...Faith talk about? It looked to be important. Do you know her?" Faye, taken aback by the sudden interrogation, took a second to respond. "Not much really. She just said some stuff about her and I being a lot alike. That's all. And, no, I don't know her." Cassie looked at Faye with a furrowed brow. From what she had seen earlier, Faye's story didn't seem to be the whole truth, but it doesn't look like she's going to tell her, so she let's it go for now. "Oh, do you think she's right? About you two being alike." Faye finally looks at Cassie, and Cassie's eyes widen almost comically. Faye is smiling. She's smiling at Cassie. It's a real smile; not the sensual smirk she usually has, and it's the most beautiful smile Cassie has ever seen. Coming back to reality, Cassie just catches Faye's words. "I'd say so." Cassie furrows her brow and asks, "You'd say what?" Faye chuckles and smiles at her again, and it takes everything within Cassie to keep her brain from short-circuiting. Faye replies, "I'd say Faith was right about her and I being alike. That's what you asked, right?" Cassie stutters, "O-oh, yes, that's right. I did."

For Cassie, there's an uncomfortable silence that falls between herself and Faye. She begins to fidget and pull at her shirt. Faye looks at her questioningly and slightly concerned. "Are you alright, Cassie?" Cassie starts, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. It's just getting late, and I'm really tired." Faye feels slight disappointment, but quickly hides it. "Then, you should go inside and get some rest. It has been a long night." Cassie nods, but doesn't move. She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it and scurries to the front door. It's a lot closer than she expected it to be, and she barrels right into it. "Ow!" Faye rushes over to help and asks, "Are you aright?" Cassie hurriedly squeaks, "Y-yes, yes, I'm fine. It was just a lot closer than I thought. Sorry. I should go." She opens the door, steps inside, but before she can close it, Faye yells, "Wait!" Cassie pauses and looks at Faye. Faye takes that as an opening. "Tomorrow is Saturday... and I was wondering... um... if maybe you wanted to hang out." Cassie tilts her head to the left in thought. "With everyone?" Faye sucks in a breath. "Well, no... just me. Would you like to hang out with me?" Cassie asks, "Tomorrow?" Faye smiles, "Yes." Faye doesn't know just how long she stood on Cassie's front porch waiting for an answer, but it certainly felt like hours of what could have been a few seconds. Finally, Cassie smiles and says, "Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow." Faye smiles again, but it seems strained, like she's forcing herself not to burst at the seams, which is exactly what she's trying not to do. She exclaims, "Great! I'll be here around noon." Cassie laughs, "Great. I'll be here." They laugh, say their goodnights, and go their separate ways.

When Faye returns home, she couldn't have been more happy. She finally has a chance to show Cassie the real Faye. She let her come out a little tonight, and it felt great. The fact that she and Cassie hadn't fought at all was progress. Cassie even seemed excited about hanging out. _She had said, "I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow." She would love to hang out with ME. Now, all I need to do is plan, but that can be done tomorrow,_ Faye thought. As Faye gets into her routine of getting ready for bed, Cassie is lying awake in her own bed with her thoughts going one hundred miles per hour.

_What just happened? Why was Faye being nice? Why did she ask me to hang out? Why did she have to smile like THAT? Such a beautiful smile on such a beautiful per-WHOA STOP ABORT ABORT_, Cassie practically flies out her bed. She begins pacing. "What the hell, Cassie? You can't be thinking stuff like that. Especially, about Faye of all people." _But it's not the first time you've thought it. _"Well, no, I've always noticed her gorgeous bo- nope, stop right there. What the hell am I doing? Talking to myself! That's what I'm doing." Cassie jumps face first onto her bed and screams into her pillow. _I just need sleep; that's all._ She flips over, crawls into the covers, and with an exasperated sigh, she falls into a restless sleep.

**XX**

A.N. - This isn't really what I had in mind when I first began writing this chapter, but hey, I think it turned out alright. Thank you for all the support! It's because of you all that I even considered continuing. And if you hate it, well, there's not much I can do.


End file.
